Music-related fads
A list of minor Music-related fads. For fads with their own page, see this category. * Various songs used for people dancing: ** "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk, usually accompanied with the title "____ Works It". ** "Die motherfucker, die motherfucker still fool". Lyrics from the song "Still" by Geto Boys, used for dancing. Also may be used for people getting beaten up. The original features a pair of animated teenage boys dancing from the cartoon seires New Kids on the Block. ** O-Zone's song "Dragostea Din Tei", commonly called "Numa Numa" after the Internet phenomenon of the same name with Gary Brolsma lip-synching the words, usually accompanies people dancing by swaying their heads in a manner similar to Brolsma. ** "Moskau" by Dschinghis Khan, usually accompanied by synchronized dancing as seen in the original video. ** Bebubebududeh, a nonsensical line from the song "Party Like it's 1904" by Rex Navarette, set to people dancing in a "retarded" way. Some consider this to be an alternate of the ualuealuealeuale fad. The original featured Homer Simpson performing a bizzare dance. ** Get Crunk, by Lil Jon, often showing people rocking back and forth OR drinking some alcoholic beverages. * Initial D Soundtrack. Various songs from the soundtrack of the anime Initial D, often set to various vehicles racing. The 2 most popular choices are "Running in the '90s" by Max Coveri and "Speedy Speed Boy" by Marko Polo. Interestingly, Coveri and Polo are actually the same person, Eurobeat artist Maurizio De Jorio. Songs may also show up in some rave sites. * "We Like to Party" by the Vengaboys is often used in YTMNDs about racism. The most popular variation involves "... is racist", where two different pictures would be used, one representing white and one representing black. The sites often depict the white side in a positive way while the black side is represented in a negative way. :: The advertising mascot for the Six Flags theme parks (Mr. Six) looked similar to Edgar Ray Killen, an 80-year-old man that was charged with killing three civil rights workers in the 1960s while he was in the Ku Klux Klan. Six Flags then threatened to sue anyone that made the comparison on YTMND. The site was taken down, but the song is used on YTMNDs that declare something or someone to be racist. The original website created by "Radio-F-Software" was relisted, but as an ad for their site. :: Most recently, the song has been used to represent Shoe on Head related YTMNDs. * "Great Moments in History." Pictures of plane, train, automobile and boat crashes are set to a clip of "Feel Good, Inc." by the Gorillaz — in particular, the line, "watch the way I navigate—ha ha ha ha ha!" The title of said YTMND's were likely a take-off from a nationally syndicated radio talk show, "The Bob and Tom Show", where they have had numerous segments with titles such as "Great Moments in Presidential History" or "Great Moments in Olympic History". * "Get Low" by Lil' Jon and the Eastside Boyz, usually used for things related to "skeet" or people "getting low". The former will feature both the censored and uncensored versions of the "Aww skeet skeet" part of the song. ::Sometimes, the song "'Ya Get Skeeted On" by Dark Heartz will be used instead. * "Rock You like a Hurricane" by The Scorpions, normally used for Hurricane YTMNDs (most recently Hurricane Katrina) as well as anything related to "rocking" or "scorpions." * Pitching. Various songs altered to sound like Darth Vader is singing them. Previously, songs were altered to sound like previous YTMNDs of Zordon of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and The Chipmunks. * "Bomb" (These Sounds Fall Into My Mind) by The Bucketheads, usually accompanied with animated pictures of someone or something falling. * The Real... where the "real" version of a song replaces that traditionally used by YTMND creators. Originally started when, in response to the "OMG Secret Communist...!" PTKFGS fad (which had been using the English lyrics for the t. A.T.u. song "All the Things She Said"), someone posted the original PTKFGS with the Russian lyrical version. Others include the "real" version of the "Batman uelelalelale" song, and other non-music related fads. * Smack my Bitch up, the song by Prodigy, accompanied by people smacking other people in the face either once or consistantly. The most infamous image associated with the song is a gif from Pokemon The Movie where Ash's Pikachu and a clone Pikachu are seen smacking eachother. *'Various songs involving winning' ** Queen's "We Are the Champions" ** The victory fanfare from Final Fantasy VI ** The main theme from The Price is Right (usually accompanied by "______ Succeeds at life") *"Ding Dong Song" was a YTMND featuring Günther & The Sunshine Girls' 2004 hit song of the same name. The background image was that of Günther himself. had some spinoffs *"Strokin'", by Clarence Carter, is often associated with an image of something being stroked, whether it be an animal or one's private parts. See Also Music Remix Fads Category:Fad lists Category:Music